Goodbye
by las184
Summary: She's leaving but she didn't tell me. How could you? Two-Shot, inspired by a drawing I did.
1. Part One

**GOODBYE**

_Will this be the last I see of you,_

_my ray of light?_

The wind beat against him as he ran, panting and finding it hard to breathe in the frigid winter air. Small white clouds formed in front of his face as he exhaled and he ran through them, dispersing them as they formed.

_No! I won't..make..it!_

He huffed as he picked up his pace, running like a bullet through the snowy-white streets. Passers-by stared at him, wondering what on earth the boy was running from.

Only it wasn't that he was running _from _something, he was running_ to _someone.

_Stupid midget!_

He cursed her mentally, cursed himself for his slowness. She had not told him anything. He'd got the news from her friend only some moments before.

_Why, you freaking idiot?_

He was hurt that she hadn't told him about it. Of course he would be! She was the person closest to him, closer than even his guy friends. They fought a lot, but they understood each other so well, as if they were one soul split into two. They looked out for each other every time. He'd always protect her, no matter what. She'd do the same for him, she'd told him once before. They trusted each other and told each other what others didn't know about them.

But, she didn't tell him this. She hadn't told him that she was going.

He yelled out in frustration and increased his pace still, until he was running like he had never before. His chest hurt and there was a stitch in his side. But he refused to stop.

The train station was beside the river. He saw the frozen water first, then saw the station itself. He was glad to see the building. With renewed vigor, he rushed towards it, skidding a little as he turned to enter it.

He stopped at the ticket counter, and asked breathlessly for the platform for the next train to Tokyo. The woman blinked her eyes at him and said, "Platform eight, sir." He was gone in a flash.

He followed the signs leading to the platform. He knew the train would be there in a few minutes. He had to hurry.

He found the platform and saw her brother first. The man was about his height, with long black hair prevented from fluttering about by the white scarf he wore. His steely blue-gray eyes looked forward as he stood, waiting for the train.

Beside the man was _her_, a near-resemblance to her brother with their black hair and eyes, except hers had a violet hint to it. She was small, wearing a thick cream-colored coat with a red scarf tied around her neck.

He gasped for breath as he called out, "Rukia!"

Both siblings turned in surprise at her name. The girl's eyes widened before a hurt look stole over.

He jogged over to them, but her brother suddenly moved in between them. "What are you doing here, boy?"

He glared at the older man before moving his eyes to spy the girl behind him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily, breathing hard.

"You haven't answered my question, brat," her brother said coldly.

He glared at her brother. "I came to see Rukia."

"Nii-sama..." came her voice.

"Quiet, Rukia." Her brother moved towards him.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that you're going?" he nearly shouted, earning several looks from other people.

"You deserve no answer," Kuchiki Byakuya said.

He gritted his teeth as he glared at the man. He'd known that her brother had never approved of their friendship, from the first day the man saw him. He hadn't cared at all of what Byakuya thought though; his life and hers were not his to control.

"Nii-sama." She came to stand beside her brother, placing a hesitant hand on her brother's arm. "Please, let me talk to him."

Byakuya glanced at her before looking over to him. "The train is about to arrive," he said simply.

"Byakuya Nii-sama, please allow me to." She didn't look at her brother. Her head was hung low, strands of her hair covering her face.

He was slowly regaining his breath as he watched the siblings. He was about to say something when Byakuya turned around. "Five minutes," he said, almost too quietly. She nodded and pulled him away to the back of the platform, where the balcony overlooked the river.

"Ichi – "

"Why?" he burst out, anger gaining the upper hand of his emotions.

"Please hear me ou – "

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She fisted her hands, pain in her eyes. "Please, don't shout..."

He stared at her, before turning to the scene beside them, gripping the railings till his knuckles turned white.

She turned to touch his hand, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles before holding his hand tightly. "I couldn't tell you. I tried, but every time I approached you, I would always stumble and it...never came out. _Gomenna, _Ichigo."

He let out a frustrated breath. "And you think you can walk away from it?"

He looked at her face, noticed the sorrow and pain in it. His anger receded as his own sadness took over.

"Where are you going?" he asked hoarsely.

"England."

"Oh."

"Nii-sama got a job transfer. I tried to persuade him to let me stay, but he refused to listen to it." She shut her eyes. "I don't know how long I will be there. It could be years or even forever." She stepped closer to him and touched his arm, looking up to his face. He saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He gripped her hand and bent down so that their foreheads met. He looked into her eyes, but she refused to meet his.

"I know I won't be able to change his mind." His voice cracked as he said the words. "I...want you to stay but I know how Byakuya is."

"_Hontou ni sumanu..._"

He grinned without humor. "You'll come back. I know you will." He pulled back as he heard the screech of the arriving train. He wiped the tears that streaked her cheek. "Don't cry. It's not the end of us, you know."

She looked up at him with watery eyes and put on a brave smile. "No, it's not. And I promise you that I'll come back home."

_That's my Rukia._

He nodded. "Your train is here."

He walked her to where Byakuya was waiting. The man glanced at them before pulling his luggage bag to the waiting train.

The pair stood quietly as other people surged into the coaches.

"This is goodbye," she said.

"For now." He rubbed her head. "Go on. Your brother's an impatient man."

She nodded and pulled her own bag to the train.

Before stepping on it though, she stopped and fumbled inside her pocket. "Ichigo!" She ran back to him, took his hand and placed something inside it.

"Take care of it for me till I come back!" She smiled and quickly rushed into the train before it could close its doors. The moment she took a seat, the doors began closing.

As the train began to move, she waved to him from the window. He fought the urge to run after that window and instead waved back.

He saw the last look she gave him, a look of sadness and love. His heart clenched.

He watched until the train became a dot in the distance before opening his palm to see what she had given him.

He smiled painfully, seeing the fluffy bunny phone chain he had given her, which she had loved so much.

_Idiot. Now how are _you _gonna remember me by?_

He closed his eyes, fisting his hand around the keychain before tucking it into his pocket. "I'll see you, Rukia."

He walked away.


	2. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

He glanced at the calendar. July fourteenth.

Six years have gone by since she left. He'd found those years excruciatingly dull.

_It's really not the same without you._

Though they rarely contacted each other over the years, he had never forgotten her. He hoped she didn't forget him.

College life was hectic and annoying. He couldn't find the time to enjoy life like the teenager he had been. He had to improve his grades, finish papers and assignments, get on the teachers' good sides.

Just like high school, really.

He sighed. He would be going back home today for the summer break. Holidays had started early in the month, but he had been busy. Most of his other friends had gone back already, so he really didn't have much company then.

He touched the Chappy keychain he attached to a loop in his wallet on the table. He let out a breath as he started to pack.

Late in the afternoon, he left the small town by bus to return to Karakura. The journey took a couple of hours and he arrived at his family home by six.

His family was happy to see him. His dad sent the usual flying kick in his direction, Yuzu had given him a big hug and Karin had said 'hi'.

He'd unpacked in his old room, now used to store things. It wasn't too crowded, so he didn't mind.

Dinner was good. He missed Yuzu's cooking, so he appreciated the extra effort she made for his return home.

He slept early that night, tired from all the stress of college. He slept well into the next day.

When he woke up, his father insisted he go meet up with his old friends since they were all around in town. He thought it was a good idea to catch up with them.

He met with everyone later at the park, the place they usually hung out at during their teenage days. Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, even Ishida! Everyone was there and he smiled seeing them.

They went out for late lunch and just talked. They asked each other or their colleges (everyone went to a different place except Inoue and Tatsuki, who ended up in the same college) and of life there. They talked about meaningless things, people, everything.

As he finished eating, his phone rang. He picked up to hear his father's voice screaming into his ear, urging him to be back for dinner. He said okay and went back to talking with the others.

Late in the evening, they dispersed and he walked home alone. His phone rang again. Yuzu asked him to get some strawberries from the grocers. He decided to visit Urahara Shoten since the owner was someone he knew from his childhood days.

Urahara-san looked older, but still had his energetic air about. The boy was invited in by the storekeeper, who asked him about college and such as he went to get the strawberries. He answered the questions and the two men talked a little while longer.

After a while, he noticed the time and told Urahara-san so. He paid for the fruit and thanked the man before taking his leave.

Outside his home, he felt a merry buzz inside. Curious but wary, he cautiously opened the door...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO!"

_What?_

His friends were there, the ones he had just hung out with earlier and his family too. They were grinning at him as he stared stupidly at them.

_It's my birthday?_

Oh. July fifteenth. How could he have forgotten.

He smiled at them, thanking them. Yuzu took the strawberries from his hand and went to the kitchen.

Everyone trooped to the dining table for dinner. The food was served. Yuzu had made dishes she only prepared on special occasions. Everyone began eating.

Cake was served, a tall, white-icing cake with strawberries on top. He scowled a little seeing the small fruits, but everyone else laughed at the intended purpose of the strawberries. He cut the cake and passed them out to the others.

As everyone was laughing and talking, the doorbell rang and Karin went to get it. He suddenly noticed that the air in the room had changed. Looking at the others, he noticed their eager faces and raised an eyebrow at it all.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin called, walking into the dining room. She pointed to her back with her thumb. "Delivery for you!"

"What?" He sighed as he got up. When he opened the door to the dining room, he stood, frozen.

_Rukia._

She was there, standing in the hallway, walking towards the dining room. When she saw him, she smirked, stretching a hand out in front of her and said, "I missed my keychain. I want it back!"

He stared at her like an idiot.

Her face said 'irritated'. "Hey! Say something, idi –"

She couldn't finish her sentence for he had enveloped her small frame with his own. He breathed in the scent he had missed so much, _her _scent.

She chuckled. "Didn't I promise that I'd come back?"

She pulled back and gazed at him tenderly, tears watering her violet eyes. She went on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday, fool."

_You've returned,_

_my ray of light._

**A/N: Inspired by a drawing I did. You can view this drawing at my DeviantArt. Just search 'coaxx' and there'll be several results. You'll know which one it is when you see it (based on the first chapter, that is).**

**Hope you liked it! I kinda found it hard to do the Epilogue.. so it might not be at its best.**

**-L**

**( *-* )**

-**neko**-


End file.
